Chocolates y flores
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Un intento de 14 de Febrero en Julio, sólo eso puedo decir
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos!_

_Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, me atrasé un poco por motivos laborales pero como había dicho en un fic anterior, me animé a hacer uno de Fairy Tail y aquí está =) espero y haya quedado bien…. Advierto que puede estar un poco soso/aburrido/tedioso o algo por el estilo… esto debido a que se desarrolla en un día común y corriente…. Gomen, soy mala para eso de batallas emocionantes û/û_

_Bueno… sin más que decir, empezamos con esta breve historia de una de mis parejas favoritas Gray y Juvia!_

_P.D.: Los personajes no son míos, tienen a su creador original =D _

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Chocolates y Flores**

**.**

Una agradable tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia.

Aún cuando los juegos seguían su curso, este día se les había dado como descanso general y por ende, decidieron regresar al gremio y descansar allí, se sentían más seguros.

En parte, a los integrantes del gremio Fairy Tail, les preocupaba un poco dicho descanso puesto que recientemente los días se habían puesto difíciles pero, como había dicho el maestro Makarov: pocas oportunidades así se presentan, por lo tanto, hay que aprovecharlas cuando llegan.

Y eso hicieron los habitantes del gremio: divertirse a más no poder, como sólo ellos saben hacerlo.

Como tal, la fiesta inundaba el interior del hogar; en la barra, Cana bebía y platicaba con Mirajeane y Erza animadamente; Laxus observaba a sus seguidores beber y reía por lo bajo al ver como Evergreen veía furtivamente a Elfman quien platicaba con Lisanna.

En el centro del lugar estaba Natsu y Gray en una disputa usual, como siempre, Gray ya no traía su camisa y Natsu sacaba fuego de su boca, literalmente, acción que mostraba su enojo total.

Un poco retirado de con ellos estaban Levy, Gajeel y Lucy, ésta última tenía sobre la mesa varios papeles y una pluma para escribir.

- Esos dos no tienen remedio – murmuró la rubia para después continuar escribiendo en el papel.

- Gajeel-kun ¿hoy por qué no estás con Natsu? – pregunto la chica de cabellos azules, a lo que el cuestionando respondió muy tranquilo pero sin verla

- Hoy no tengo ganas –

Ambos evitaban verse directamente pero Lucy los observaba interesada.

- Creo que de aquí puedo sacar ideas, je – y sonrió complacida.

Momentos después llegó la maga del agua al lugar y, una vez adentro se acercó a Lucy.

- Lucy-san, hola ¿qué haces? –

- Juvia, hola ¿ya terminaste tus labores? -

- Sí, esta mañana, ya tengo todo acomodado. Y dime, ¿qué escribes? –

- Ah, bueno… - la rubia dudaba en responder, hacía lo posible por evadir el tema pero las ideas se le iban terminando, por lo que Levy decidió intervenir.

- Juvia…. ¿ya saludaste a Gray? – preguntó sonriente.

- ¿A Gray-sama? No, Juvia aún no lo ha visto – respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

- Pues mira, estás de suerte: ahí lo tienes – señaló la chica a donde estaba el susodicho, en un juego de vencidas con Natsu.

- Esta vez si te gano, cabeza de cerillo – decía seguro el de peli negro.

- Eso quiero verlo, pedazo de hielo – respondía confiado el peli rosa.

Gruñían y forcejeaban ambos pero ninguno daba a su brazo a torcer, literal. Y habiendo visto esto, Juvia caminó en dirección a los chicos que se enfrentaban, logrando mezclarse con el resto de los espectadores.

- ¡Tú puedes, Gray-sama! – animó con todo su ser.

Lucy observó la situación y agradeció la ayuda recibida.

- Me salvaste, Levy, gracias – suspiró aliviada.

- Por nada, además quedamos en que yo seré la primera en leer tu novela una vez que la termines – sonrió triunfante.

- Ah, jaja… si, verdad – apenas y dijo la joven maga y escritora.

Ellas conversaban cuando escucharon gritos de asombro por parte de la multitud que rodeaba a los chicos.

- ¡Bien hecho, Gray! ¡Ésta fue la tuya! – animaban algunos.

Espero y hayas aprendido, Natsu, no siempre se gana, ja! – sonreía altanero el mago de hielo, irritando al peli rosa.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto… ¡Dos de tres! – exclamó y volvió a sentarse el chico en el lugar donde antes había estado.

- Eres un mal perdedor –

Fue lo único que dijo el mago de hielo para después sentarse en su lugar y volver a enfrentar a Natsu.

Durante algunos minutos todos los animaban pero, cuando vieron que esas "dos de tres" fueron aumentando a 3 de 5 y después a 7 de 10… los espectadores perdieron el interés. Juvia era la única que quedaba viendo la competencia y animaba a Gray.

Debido al hecho de que no había más gente, Gray escuchaba claramente a la voz de Juvia; poco a poco fue perdiendo la concentración, los nervios se apoderaron de él… y Natsu ganó la partida decisiva.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te gané, Gray! – se jactaba el mago de fuego, al tiempo que se subía la mesa y vociferaba su victoria.

Gray sólo murmuraba entre dientes, volteó y vió de reojo a Juvia, quien estaba en el mismo lugar, desde que se había acercado al grupo de gente, pero con una expresión triste. Entonces, el chico se levantó, tomó su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio, Juvia intentó darle alcance.

- Gray-sama, espera… -

Pero no lo logró, el chico salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, por lo que, la chica quedó de pie junto a ésta.

Pocos habían notado este suceso pues veían a Natsu festejar, quien tampoco se percató de lo que había hecho Gray.

Juvia, algo afligida, se sentó junto a la barra, Mirajeane le sirvió un poco de agua.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó momentos después.

- Sí… gracias, Mira-san – apenas y respondió la chica del agua.

- Gray puede ser un tonto a veces – intervino Cana.

- ¡Gray-sama no es tonto! – Defendió Juvia – es sólo… que estaba molesto por haber perdido contra Natsu-san… - dijo al final muy quedamente.

- Puede ser, pero creo que no debió haber actuado de esa forma contigo –

- Cana-san… -

La maga del agua se quedó en silencio, las dos chicas mayores la vieron algo preocupadas. Minutos después Erza se acercó y se sentó al lado de Juvia.

- No lo quiero justificar, pero Gray es muy malo para expresarse con las mujeres cuando se cosas sentimentales se trata –

Al oírla, Juvia levantó el rostro y vió a la chica de la armadura.

- Erza-san… -

- Creo que necesita más tiempo – dijo sonriendo de forma sincera y amable.

Poco después, la pelirroja se retiró de la barra y salió del gremio; una vez fuera, divisó el panorama y vió a Gray recostado en el césped colina abajo. Entonces, pensó para sí la chica

- En verdad que a veces puede ser muy tonto –

Y caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaba él.

Dentro del gremio, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, la fiesta continuaba; en un momento dado, Lucy se sentó al lado de Juvia y le mostró un libro.

- ¿Quieres leerlo? – cuestionó

- ¿Un libro? ¿Por qué? – la maga de agua no entendía las intenciones de la rubia.

- Creí que podría interesarte – dijo segura de sí.

- ¿De qué trata? – preguntó algo curiosa la chica de ropas azules.

- Oh, nada en especial… Sólo de cómo en otras ciudades las parejas se demuestran su afecto.

- No entiendo, Lucy-san –

- Verás, por ejemplo, viene un relato donde dice que, en cierta fecha en particular, las personas se dan regalos, está pensado para las parejas, pero también puede aplicarse a los amigos e inclusive a las familias; y así como las mujeres dan regalos, los hombres también lo hacen -.

Juvia tomó el libro que le ofrecía la rubia y leyó las letras de la portada "Formas de festejar el día del amor y la amistad". Empezó a hojearlo un poco y a leer las primeras líneas.

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo lea, Lucy-chan? – preguntó la chica del vestido naranja, que se había acercado a ellas con curiosidad.

- Pues… ya ves que ella sólo tienes ojos para Gray –

- Pero él no le hace caso –

- Si pero, se dice que a los hombres se les llega por el estómago, si eso es cierto… -

Pero antes de terminar su frase, escuchó que le llamaban.

- Lucy-san, ¿me puedes prestar tu libro? –

- Claro – respondió sin dudar.

- Gracias. Te lo devolveré pronto – y la maga del agua salió del gremio con el libro en brazos.

Al tiempo que ella salía del gremio, se topó con Gray quedando frente a frente.

- Gray-sama… -

Acto seguido, la chica ocultó el libro, pero el chico se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué escondes? –

- Ah, nada… no es nada, Gray-sama –

Y, como no queriendo, la chica huyó del lugar, Gray sólo la observó.

- Que rara – dijo para sí.

Poco después, su semblante se puso serio, viendo en dirección por donde se había ido Juvia; recordaba las palabras que Erza le dijo aquella noche, referente a los sentimientos que la maga del agua le profesaba y de que él tenía que ser claro tanto consigo mismo como con Juvia.

Y como tenía esos pensamientos, prefirió irse a su casa, no se sentía de humor para lidiar con Natsu otra vez.

Durante la tarde, Juvia estuvo haciendo mil y un cosas en su casa, más específicamente, en la cocina; no había señales de explosiones o hechizos fallidos, sólo trastes un tanto sucios y vacíos por doquier.

- No es el día que dice el libro pero… Juvia no necesita un día en especial para demostrarle a Gray-sama cuanto lo quiere – decía muy segura de sí misma, para convencerse de su idea.

Y continuó moviéndose por aquí y por allá; haciendo con esmero lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Mientras tanto, Gray estaba recostado en su cama boca abajo, pero su rostro estaba en dirección a la ventana de su habitación, viendo a través de ella con desinterés.

- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo de pronto con un poco de pesar – Es buena persona… Tal vez un poco extraña, pero aún así tiene sus puntos fuertes… - cerró sus ojos unos momentos y sonrío, hasta quedarse dormido con esa sonrisa en los labios.

Para cuando despertó, el atardecer había hecho acto de presencia, de momento esto lo desconcertó un poco pues sintió que había dormido demasiado.

- Debí estar exhausto – murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y estiraba sus brazos.

Buscó comida en su cocina y con lo que encontró se preparó algo para comer. Cuando terminó salió de la casa y, habiendo dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de ésta vió un papel en el suelo sobre un charco de agua.

- ¿Y esto? –

Levantó la hoja y la leyó "sígueme", era lo que decía, volteó a todos lados pero no vio a nadie

- ¿A quién? – se preguntaba el chico.

En eso, sintió que la nota se le caía de las manos, volvió a caer en el agua y, cuando estuvo a punto de levantar la hoja se percató de que frente a él había varios charcos de agua, los cuales indicaban un camino…a seguir.

Dio otra mirada a su alrededor y no vio ni sintió peligro alguno, por tanto, empezó a caminar por el sendero que le indicaba el agua.

No fue mucha la distancia caminada pero cuando divisó el gremio, se detuvo unos instantes contemplando el lugar.

- ¿Al gremio? – seguía sin entender el mago de hielo.

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que por una de las laderas del camino salía Juvia a su encuentro, a un paso lento y hasta un poco tímido y dudoso.

- Gray-sama – apenas y dijo la chica.

- Juvia… ¿Qué pasó? – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

- Bueno, yo… - la joven estaba nerviosa – verás… - no lograba decir una frase completa.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras? – pregunto un tanto divertido; tenía que admitir que le agradaba ver como reaccionaba la chica cada vez que estaban sólo ellos dos.

Juvia se trababa en sus palabras porque era tímida, es cierto que fantaseaba constantemente con el chico Fullbuster, pero ¿quién no se haría ilusiones con el hombre que considera el amor de su vida? Claro que, aunque ella es una chica muy soñadora, estaba consciente de la situación que hay entre ellos, poco favorable para ella, se decía.

Por su parte, a Gray le agradaba la reacción que ocasionaba en la chica, no por ego, bueno, en un principio sí era por orgullo propio, pero ahora, al verla reaccionar así, y sólo por él, no podía evitar pensar que Juvia era una chica tierna. La cuestión era que, su cabeza no se ponía de acuerdo con su corazón.

Y debido a eso, el chico se entorpecía y no podía evitar ser tosco con ella, resultando irónico pues él lo que menos quería era tratarla mal.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a la chica dar pequeños pasos y acercarse a él, quedando a sólo dos pasos de distancia entre ellos.

- Gray-sama… - habló la chica en tono suave pero firme.

- Dime – fue la única respuesta del joven, quien después se regaño mentalmente por dar semejante contestación, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco.

- Yo… respiró hondo la maga del agua, logrando tranquilizarse – tengo esto para ti, Gray-sama – dijo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia Gray y le mostraba una pequeña caja circular envuelta en papel azul celeste y con un pequeño y fino moño blanco adornando el paquete.

Gray observó la caja frente a él y también a la chica, quien había cerrado sus ojos y se había ruborizado un poco delatando su nerviosismo.

Y como vio que no le retiraba la caja de él, optó por tomarla; al sentir esto, la chica abrió sus ojos y no evitó que éstos se iluminaran; Gray notó ese brillo y se sorprendió… o ¿lo habían deslumbrado?

Juvia, simplemente sonrió feliz.

- Este es un presente para ti, Gray-sama –

- ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba el chico mientras veía la caja, envuelta con mucho cuidado y pensando en que sería una pena romper la envoltura.

- Bueno… a decir verdad – habló la chica – leí que esto debería habértelo dado hace un par de meses… pero como no sabía de ello hasta hoy, pues quise dártelo aunque fuese algo atrasado –

- Ya veo… ¿pero con qué motivo? – quiso saber.

- … Por San Valentín – respondió ella sin dudar.

- ¿San Valentín? – no entendió el mago de hielo.

- Sí, feliz día de San Valentín, Gray-sama… aunque con unos meses de atraso – la sonrisa continuaba en el rostro de la chica.

- Yo… ¿gracias? –

- Descuida, Gray-sama, yo tampoco sabía de esta fecha, por eso, entiendo que estés algo desconcertado –

- Ah, bueno… ¿Y tú como supiste de esto? – indagó.

- Lo leí en un libro que Lucy-san me prestó – respondió ella muy tranquila.

- Ya veo… ¿vas al gremio? –

- Ah, no… por el momento no, vengo de allí precisamente. Sólo quería darte esto hoy, si me disculpas, debo retirarme -.

La chica se alejó un poco y camino rumbo a su casa, Gray la vio partir sin mover su mirada hasta perder a la chica de su ángulo de visión.

Después de ello, suspiró pesadamente y contempló la caja recién obtenida, buscando la forma de no arruinar el papel envoltorio.

Tras un par de minutos, logró abrir la pequeña caja; la cual tenía dentro algo que parecían ser galletas con cobertura de chocolate blanco, en forma de narcisos blancos y, sobre ellas había pequeños dulces circulares pintados en color azul claro, dando la impresión de ser blanca nieve cubriendo las flores dentro de la pequeña caja.

El mago de hielo tomó uno de los pequeños círculos, lo llevó a su boca, saboreó y comió – sabe muy bien – acto seguido hizo lo mismo con una de las blancas galletas – no recuerdo haber visto este tipo de dulces ¿los hizo ella misma? – y admiró el trabajo realizado.

Dejó de comer las galletas, cerró el paquete y decidió guardar la envoltura, doblada cuidadosamente, en la bolsa de su pantalón, poco después caminó en dirección al gremio.

Una vez hubo llegado al gremio, entró y vió que la fiesta continuaba; no hizo mucho ruido al entrar y con la mirada recorrió el lugar – no está, perfecto – dijo para sí mismo con alivio.

Se dirigió a una de las mesas y tomo asiento, colocó el regalo a un lado suyo y lo observó unos momentos, poco después escuchó la voz de una mujer que le llamaba.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Un regalo? – preguntó con algo de curiosidad la mujer pelirroja, al oírla, Gray volteó a verla y habló.

- Erza – no se sorprendió – si, es un regalo – respondió, regresando su vista al obsequio.

- Te lo dio Juvia – Si bien Erza quería saber, su pregunta sonó más como una afirmación.

- … si – por lo mismo, el chico tardó en dar la respuesta.

- Te lo dije, tienes que ser claro con lo que sientes por ella… sería triste si todos sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano; decide de una buena vez si algún día le corresponderás o, definitivamente dile que no es para ti nada más allá que una amiga -.

Habiendo dicho esto, la chica se alejó del lugar. Gray estaba sentado pensativo, su atención estaba centrada en el regalo recién recibido, por lo que no se percató de cuando Natsu y Lucy se acercaron a él.

No les hizo caso a la primera llamada... hasta que vió a Natsu tomar la caja, fue cuando reaccionó.

- ¿Qué es esto? – el peli rosa agarró la caja sin cuidado alguno; pero Gray se levantó de golpe de su asiento y le arrebató el objeto, sorprendiendo tanto al mago de fuego como a la maga celestial.

- ¡Suelta eso! – quedaron de pie los 3 chicos; como Gray había alzado la voz, los demás miembros del gremio los voltearon a ver pero como no hubo más ruido cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

Exceptuando a nuestros 3 amigos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gray? – preguntó Natsu algo mosqueado recordando como el mago de hielo le había quitado el paquete de sus manos.

- No es asunto tuyo – fue lo único que dijo y se encaminó a la salida del lugar para marcharse de allí.

Lucy vio la escena y sonrió… y Natsu lo notó.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa? – fue una pregunta curiosa, pero algo le molestaba al mago de fuego - ¿Es por Gray? –

- Hmm… algo así… creo que sé de donde proviene esa caja –

- Eso es obvio… lo extraño es cómo actúa él – respondió el chico tranquilo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Natsu? – la rubia no entendió.

- El regalo tuvo que habérselo dado Juvia, digo, es la única que le daría algo a Gray sólo por gusto… lo extraño es que Gray proteja tanto el regalo -.

- Bueno, tal vez no quiere que los demás lo vean – comentó la chica.

- No… cuando se trata de vergüenza, Gray mejor se va, no quiere ser visto, lo conozco, por eso digo que esto es distinto – Natsu afiló su mirada, viendo a Gray salir del gremio.

- Entonces, ¿crees que él…? – Lucy no pudo terminar su pregunta.

- Está pensando… y lo está haciendo seriamente – fue la seria respuesta del peli rosa viendo fijamente a la rubia; ella también lo vio sin entender pero, como el chico mantenía la mirada en ella, esto la puso nerviosa y decidió, a toda prisa, salir del gremio también, con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas.

Al ver esto, Natsu habló para sí – Creo que yo también debo pensar seriamente – dijo sereno.

- ¡Natsu, aquí estas! ¿Y Lucy? – se acercó y preguntó el felino azul.

- ¡Happy! Ella acaba de salir, supongo que más al rato vuelve, vamos a comer algo – animo el chico y ambos se dirigieron a una de las mesas libres para sentarse a comer, intentando portarse como siempre, alegre.

Mientras que afuera del gremio, Lucy suspiraba aliviada.

- Por poco… debo ser más firme y actuar normal –

Levantó su vista y vio a Gray, decidiendo acercarse a él.

- Hola – saludó la chica.

- Lucy, ¿qué pasó? –

- Nada, creí que te habías ido ¿pasa algo? – curioseo ella.

- No, nada… bueno sí, ahora recuerdo – cayó en cuenta él.

- ¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber ella.

- Juvia me dijo que le habías prestado un libro – comentó el mago.

- Un libro… le he prestado algunos libros – contestó tranquila y así mismo preguntó - ¿por qué? – pero después vió el regalo - ¿lo dices por eso? – y señaló el objeto.

- … Si, dijo que vio la idea en un libro –

- Si, lo recuerdo, es por el día de San Valentín – afirmó la maga.

- Si, ella dijo lo mismo pero ¿qué es eso de San Valentín? – quiso saber el chico.

- Es una festividad; en algunas ciudades, el 14 de Febrero las chicas regalan chocolates al chico que les gusta; es una forma de expresar sus sentimientos por él – respondió sonriente.

Gray escuchaba atento mientras veía el regalo, Lucy continuaba hablando.

- Ya sabes que no es un secreto el hecho de que Juvia te quiere –

- Pero… -

- Es más, espérame un poco aquí, voy a traerte el libro para que lo leas… Ya que también viene escrito allí que en cierto lugar está la tradición de que, si el chico que recibe un regalo corresponde los sentimientos de la chica que se le declara… un mes después él le da un regalo, agradeciendo el recibido en San Valentín, claro, esto si él siente algo más que amistad por ella -.

Y tras decir esto, la rubia partió del lugar, estando segura de que había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en Gray, quien la vio irse y quedó pensativo.

- ¿Una fecha en la que yo le doy algo? ¡No! Digo… - sacudió su cabeza queriendo evadir sus ideas pero no lo logró, por lo que, se limitó a ver el regalo y a sonreír, hablando para sí mismo pero con seguridad – Me rindo… Tú ganas, Juvia – fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto a esperar a que llegara Lucy. Queriendo creer que lo que estaba por hacer era lo más adecuado para compensar el tiempo que había hecho esperar a la chica que últimamente, sólo le sacaba sonrisas.

**.**

_Y por el momento aquí termina esta historia… espero y les haya agradado, quiero continuarla pero… aún no se me ocurre del todo como hacer la otra parte… porque creo que va a involucrar más cosas, además de que, como se supone que esto sucede en un día de descanso y los juegos no han terminado… ya me atoré! º_º! (debí pensar en esto antes, gomen)… _

_Pero sigo trabajando en ello; en cuanto lo tenga todo listo pondré la continuación, bueno, eso si quieren saber lo que pasará, pues como antes dije, el fic es un tanto soso, gomen por eso û û _

_Sin más que decir por el momento, me paso a retirar, espero y nos podamos encontrar aquí pronto._

_._

_Saludos y que estén bien!_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

_Saludos!_

_Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de este fic =) gracias por querer saber que ha sucedido con nuestros amigos_

_Vamos de lleno a la historia, al final platicamos, va?_

**.**

**Chocolates y Flores II**

**.**

Mientras Gray esperaba a Lucy y veía la noche caer; en el interior del gremio, la chica buscaba desesperadamente su libro.

- Pero si lo dejé sobre la mesa... y no tardé mucho – murmuraba al tiempo que buscaba bajo la mesa hasta que escuchó que le llamaban.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy? – era la voz de un chico

- Busco un libro… ah, Natsu ¿me puedes ayudar? – habló la chica esperanzada

- Sí ¿con qué? – preguntó mientras comía una botana

- Estoy buscando el libro que hoy me entregó Juvia, yo lo había dejado sobre esta mesa pero ya no lo encuentro – no evitó preocuparse la chica.

Al verla preocupada y sabiendo que la maga celestial era fanática de los libros, el mago de fuego decidió ayudarla.

- Cuenta conmigo ¿cómo es el libro? –

- No es muy grueso; la portada es de color verde seco, muy sencillo, sólo tiene el título escrito en letras blancas -.

Natsu guardó silencio e hizo memoria

- ¿Decía algo sobre amor y amistad? – preguntó

- ¡Sí! ¡Correcto! – respondió llena de felicidad la chica

- Si lo ví, de hecho, yo lo tengo – sonrió

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?… digo, no me molesta que esté contigo pero, no creí que leyeras ese tipo de libros – decía sorprendida la chica

- Lo que pasa es que Happy y yo nos cambiamos de mesa y como no regresabas no quise dejar tus cosas solas… decidí cuidarlas hasta que regresaras… Aquí tienes –

Natsu le entregó el libro a Lucy momentos después; ella lo recibió gustosa

- Que bien, Natsu, no sabes cuanto me alegro de no haberlo perdido –

- Me doy una idea. Te gustan mucho los libros – palabras sinceras y una amplia sonrisa fue lo que salió de los labios del chico.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro y no pudo decir nada, sólo se tapó la cara con el libro, apenada, el mago de fuego lo notó.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Pasa algo? – él se preocupó

- N-no, no es nada, sólo… sólo, debo irme – dijo al tiempo que empezaba a correr, o a huir, mejor dicho, del gremio.

Pocos notaron su presurosa salida, entre ellos Lisanna.

- Natsu… ¿le pasó algo a Lucy? – preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta segundos después

- Ah, Lisanna, con Lucy pues no sé bien… salió corriendo –

- ¿Le hiciste algo? – preguntó preocupada

- No. Más bien le entregué algo que buscaba – dijo sincero

Lisanna se percató de que el mago de fuego continuaba viendo en dirección a la puerta, con un semblante serio y porte firme.

- Has crecido… - dijo al fin la chica

- ¿Eh? Claro que sí, ¿tú igual, no? – el chico no entendió el sentido del comentario de la joven de cortos cabellos plata, ella lo sabía bien.

- Sí, los dos… es una pena que no creciéramos juntos –

- ¿Qué dices? Crecimos juntos… durante un tiempo –

Natsu calló, sintió que estaba tocando temas que no debía, ni quería tocar; desvió su vista al piso pero volvió a ver a la chica cuando sintió que ella le tomaba una de sus manos.

- Natsu… ¿no podemos traer de vuelta aquellos tiempos? – preguntó con un poco de inseguridad

- ¿Aquellos tiempos? – repitió el chico

- Sí… cuando éramos Happy, tú y yo… cuando éramos una familia nosotros tres -.

El peli rosa no decía nada, sólo veía con sorpresa a la chica que aún sujetaba su mano con calidez; ella no había dejado de verlo con la tierna mirada que él siempre le recordaba haber tenido; las mejillas de la joven maga estaban un poco sonrosadas, pero se mantenía firme.

Mientras que é no podía decir nada; su mente estaba vuelta un lío; él mismo sabía que, si esto hubiese pasado años atrás habría respondido sin dudar nada pero ahora… algo le impedía hablar, quería hacerlo pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y no salía sonido alguno de su boca.

Lisanna entendió un poco, se tranquilizó y soltó la mano del chico.

- Sé que no esperabas esto, Natsu… admito que no es e mejor lugar para decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo -.

La joven se retiró dejando al mago en el mismo lugar confundido pero ninguno de los dos se percató de que habían sido observados por una chica de rubios cabellos desde la puerta de entrada… Lucy había regresado con la idea de agradecer a Natsu el haber cuidado su libro puesto que se había marchado sin decir nada pero nunca esperó ver la escena antes descrita.

No escuchó lo que hablaban pero al ver el comportamiento de ambos podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba… al menos en lo que a Lisanna se refería porque, adivinar la mente de Natsu era, o muy sencillo porque sólo pensaba en comida o, muy complicado porque fingía sólo pensar en comida; pero entre mujeres, es más fácil saber algunas cosas sin la necesidad de preguntar nada.

Así que, otra vez, salió del gremio.

Iba en dirección a su casa cuando escuchó que le llamaban, era la voz de un chico y le reconoció.

- Gray ¿qué pasa? –

- Te estoy esperando por lo del libro ¿recuerdas? –

- ¿El libro? - La chica recordó lo que había platicado con el mago de hielo – Cierto, discúlpame, lo había olvidado –

- Esta bien pero ¿lo traes? –preguntó sin tomar importancia al hecho de haber esperado mucho a la chica.

- Si, es éste – mostró el libro al mago – si quieres leerlo, adelante, te lo presto – sonrió; estaba haciendo lo posible por irse lo más pronto posible del lugar, quería estar lo más lejos posible de allí, no quería ver a ninguno de los otros dos magos, ya que, si los veía, no creía poder soportarlo.

- ¿Lucy, qué tienes? – el mago de hielo no evitó preocuparse

- Yo, nada, sólo… debo irme –

La chica tapaba su rostro con sus brazos, no quería ser vista porque…

- ¿Por qué lloras? –

…. Esa era la pregunta que quería evitar.

No quería decirle a nadie el porqué de su llanto, es más, ella misma hacía lo posible por no pensar en ello, porque ya llevaba varios meses evitando pensar en el tema y si bien no lo había conseguido del todo, había logrado sobrellevar la situación, seguir como siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado pero ahora, de pronto, tal vez sin saber, tal vez sabiendo… alguien llegaba a remover recuerdos. Tal vez el pasado podría más que el presente.

Pensar en todo eso la hizo perder el control de su llanto y lloró a más no poder ¿por qué ella siempre tenía que llorar? Se preguntaba, siempre le pasaba algo que la hacía sufrir ¿acaso no había algo en su destino que le diera felicidad? Si… bien sabía misma Lucy que tenía muy buenos amigos, tuvo una buena familia, tiene una vida un tanto divertida y un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia pero, siempre le tocaba sufrir por algo ¿esta vez no sería diferente? No, tal vez sería igual que siempre…

Habiendo llegado a esta conclusión, la chica se separó del mago de hielo.

- Gracias, Gray… y discúlpame –

- Lucy… ¿qué tienes? – era lo único que podía preguntar el mago.

Fullbuster se desesperaba por no recibir respuesta, quería insistir pero no podía, sabía que era una chica a quien estaba tratando… Un momento, ¿por qué con Lucy podía contenerse y con Juvia no?

Cuando esta pregunta lo asaltó, él se quedó mudo y sorprendido por unos instantes… no podía ser posible que Lucy le gustara ¿o si?, de ser así ¿entonces? ¿Qué no acababa de rendirse ante Juvia?

Su cabeza se volvió un caos cuestionándose él mismo, pero hizo lo posible por ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Vamos Lucy, te llevo a tu casa –

- No, no es para tanto – ella ya dejado de llorar pero sus ojos estaban bastante rojos

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? No te has visto la cara, estás roja – fue directo, al oírlo, ella bajó su mirada algo avergonzada.

- …. Por favor – fue lo único que dijo pero Gray entendió –

- Vamos – tomó el libro y caminaron a un mismo paso, en dirección a casa de la joven rubia.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en una parte del camino, cruzaron con Lyon; bueno, por así decirlo, ya que, él iba llegando al gremio de las hadas por una de las laterales del camino y así fue como él vio a Gray y a Lucy.

Quiso llamar al chico pero no pudo hacerlo pues notó que la atmósfera que rodeaba a ese par era un tanto extraña… no sabía si tenso, comprensivo o serio era el ambiente que en ellos estaban.

Se quedó observándolos un rato y vio como el chico Fullbuster hablaba tranquilo con la rubia, quien intentaba sonreír; daban a entender que Gray quería animar a Lucy y en algún momento, el peli negro fingía darle un leve golpe en la cabeza a la rubia con el libro, comenzaban a jugar y así re retiraron del lugar.

Lyon estaba sorprendido. Sabía que Gray era un buen amigo pero ¿qué fuera atento con una chica? ¿Desde cuando? Además ¿por qué con la rubia y no con Juvia?

Cuando pensó en esto, se molestó, su semblante lo delataba y así, irritado, se dirigió al gremio de su rival… haría el encargo encomendado y después realizaría lo que ya estaba ideando en su cabeza, mientras que en su andar murmuraba.

- Maldito aprovechado. Bien sabes que Juvia-chan te quiere y tú ¿en lugar de corresponderle, vas tras tu amiga rubia? – Cada vez su enojo aumentaba – Sé que no puedo obligarte a que quieras a Juvia-chan pero, al menos, deberías ser hombre y decirle que no se haga ilusiones contigo. Ella rogando por tu amor y tú… Tú muy tranquilo ligando con otra mujer… infeliz, me la vas a pagar -.

Caminaba fúrico, sus dientes casi rechinaban y su mirada, fácil mataría a quien se cruzara en su camino si sus ojos se lo permitiesen.

Llegando al gremio, hizo todo lo posible por calmarse; el saber que Gray no estaba allí era de gran ayuda, puesto que no explotaría a la primera, ahora sólo rezaba para no ver a Juvia, ya que, si bien es cierto que él está interesado en ella, sabía que no era el mejor momento para verla, no cuando estaba tan alterado, con ganas de decir lo que había visto. Gray es su rival, pero también es su amigo y no quería jugar sucio… al menos no Lyon Bastia.

Una vez a la puerta del gremio, entró sin que casi nadie notara su presencia y se dirigió directo a la barra donde estaba Mirajeane, pues ella lo había visto desde el primer momento, así como Laxus, quien estaba sentado al final de la barra tomando alguna bebida.

- Lyon Bastia, bienvenido – saludó cortésmente la chica; mientras que el recién llegado tardó en responder.

- Si… gracias, ¿está el maestro Makarov? – preguntó al fin

- Salió por unos momentos ¿quieres esperarle? – respondió sonriente la mujer; Lyon estaba por responderle cuando Laxus intervino.

- ¿Para qué quieres ver al viejo? – el rubio se acercó retante, mientras que el chico de cabellos blancos lo volteó a ver tranquilamente.

- Traigo un mensaje para él por parte del consejo de los juegos… como ustedes no quisieron quedarse en la ciudad, me enviaron a darles el nuevo aviso –

- ¿Nuevo aviso? – Se preguntaban uno al otro Laxus y Mirajeane y después vieron al mago de hielo - ¿Qué aviso? –

- ¿Lo ven? Cuando menos uno de ustedes se hubiera quedado en la ciudad; así yo me evitaría estas molestias – dijo con desgano, pero el rubio le impidió seguir hablando.

- Eso no importa ahora. Dinos cual es ese maldito aviso –

Lyon calló y vio a Laxus con una mirada desafiante; dando a notar que él no se intimidaba ante el mago del rayo, pero no dijo nada, este mago de hielo era prudente… cuando no lo controlaban sus emociones. Y tras varios segundos de silencio optó por hablar.

- El anuncio indica que tenemos más días de descanso, nos dan una semana –

- ¿Una semana? ¿Por qué? – quiso saber la mujer.

- No dijeron la razón. Sólo que, contando hoy, tenemos 7 días libres… los rumores dicen que es probable que algo estén tramando en el consejo… o los jueces de los juegos –

- Una semana… ja! Hagan lo que quieran; no podrán evitar que Fairy Tail sea el ganador –

- Hablas muy confiadamente, Laxus – interrumpió con desdén Lyon.

- Porque sé que ganaremos… quien se atraviese en nuestro camino quedará hecho polvo -.

Y después de decir estas palabras, Laxus se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y volvió a sentarse donde estaba en un principio.

- No le hagas caso – hablo Mirajeane – sabemos la posición que tenemos en el marcador… pero es cierto que no nos rendiremos tan fácil; por lo mismo, necesito comprobar que tu aviso es cierto –dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- Como quieras. Yo no gano nada con mentir; eso no es de hombres – y de inmediato se le vino a la mente la imagen de Gray y Lucy juntos, su semblante volvió a irritarse y la chica se percató de ello.

- ¿Lyon? –

- Oh, nada. Me retiro, ya cumplí con lo que me correspondía –

- ¿No quieres ver a Gray? – preguntó con naturalidad ella, pero le sorprendió escuchar ásperas palabras salir de la boca del chico de blancos cabellos.

- ¿A Gray? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ese mentiroso… O bueno, sí, por favor, dile que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados -.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Lyon Bastia caminó en dirección a la salida del lugar; Mirajeane lo veía sin entender el mensaje, volteó a ver a Laxus, quien no había perdido detalle de nada aún cuando ya no estaba tan cerca de ellos pero también en su mirada se notaba que no había entendido el sentido del comentario del mago de hielo. Creyeron que eran típicas palabras de rivalidad que se decían entre ellos, y con esa idea en mente, vieron a Lyon salir del lugar.

Fuera del gremio, Lyon se dirigió a su respectiva casa; caminó despreocupadamente pensando el lo visto con Gray ¿sería correcto preguntarle? ¿O golpearlo sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar? Sea lo que fuese que haga con él, tendría que hacerlo retirado de ambos gremios… sus equipos aún están vigentes en los juegos y no quería que los fueran a amonestar… o tal vez tendría que esperar a que en los juegos les tocara competir entre sí.

Cayendo la noche fue cuando llegó el maestro Makarov al gremio; ya adentró, Mirajeane le contó sobre la visita de Lyon Bastia y del mensaje que traía. También le dijo que gente del gremio había ido a verificar la información y ésta era cierta: 7 días de descanso.

Makarov meditó por algunos instantes y, con la ayuda de su mago telépata, se encargó de difundir la noticia a todos los integrantes del gremio antes de que se durmieran o antes de que salieran de sus casas a primera hora de la mañana con intención de dirigirse rumbo al estadio.

Varios magos ya estaban en sus casas, entre ellos algunos de nuestros amigos y si bien les sorprendía el aviso… lo aceptaron sin objeción alguna.

Una vez que Gray había dejado a Lucy en su casa y sin lograr que la chica le dijera el motivo de su llanto, el mago de hielo caminaba rumbo a su hogar.

La noche ya tenía rato de haberse presentado pero las calles seguían concurridas y las tiendas abiertas al público. El chico caminaba viendo los aparadores y cuando pasó por una tienda de repostería, se acordó de las galletas recibidas ese día. Confirmó que no traía consigo el paquete y la duda lo asaltó ¿Dónde lo había dejado?

Hizo memoria de todo lo ocurrido ese día y cayó en cuenta de que el paquete seguía en el mismo lugar donde había estado sentado al salir del gremio… o eso esperaba. Por intentar ayudar a Lucy había olvidado el paquete que le habían dado con tanto aprecio.

Y emprendió rápida marcha, con la esperanza de encontrar su regalo.

A toda velocidad llegó al lugar donde antes había estado y se dio cuenta de que la caja seguía allí; la recogió, abrió y vio que todo estaba en tal cual él lo había dejado.

Y dando un suspiro de alivio se encaminó a su casa. Ya había recibido el aviso del maestro por tanto, mañana podría dormir hasta tarde sin problemas.

A pocos metros antes de llegar a su casa, vio que Natsu estaba cerca de ésta, Gray no tenía planeado ver al mago peli rosa por lo que le extraño verlo allí pero se percató de que el dragon slayer platicaba con alguien.

Gray se ocultó tras un árbol cercano, no sabía porqué pero algo le decía que lo mejor era mantener distancia.

Y, al fijar su vista, se dio cuenta de que, quien platicaba con Natsu era Juvia. Verlos juntos le sorprendió en sobremanera pues era poco común que esos dos magos coincidieran en algo, o al menos eso pensaba Gray.

No los escuchaba, pero veía que ambos platicaban con tranquilidad, Natsu parecía contarle algo a la chica del agua y ella escuchaba atenta, como si quisiera entender algo.

- Natsu es un idiota; entiendo que se te complique entenderle – murmuró Gray, como si se compadeciera de la chica pero, de pronto, se asustó… pues vio que la chica sonreía y hablaba animadamente con el mago de fuego; todo parecía indicar que se habían entendido bien esos dos.

Lo peor para Gray fue cuando vio a ambos sonreír en completa sincronía; el mago de hielo estrujaba el árbol donde se había ocultado, parecía querer derribarlo. Una mirada furiosa era la que sus ojos mostraban y estaba tentado a crear unas lanzas de hielo y arrojárselas al peli rosa. En eso estaba cuando vio que Juvia se despedía del dragon slayer, por lo visto, la plática había terminado.

Fullbuster se había tranquilizado, pero poco le duró el gusto pues vio que Natsu acompañaba a Juvia en su caminar, dada la hora, Gray supuso que el chico acompañaría a la chica a su casa.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, el mago de hielo salió de su escondite, un poco desanimado caminó a su casa y una vez adentro colocó el regalo sobre una mesa.

- ¿Juvia me ha cambiado? – Se preguntó – No, eso es imposible… al menos, no de un día para otro; hace no más de seis horas que me dio este regalo -.

Y con algo de desconsuelo se sentó en el comedor de su casa, en el más completo silencio.

**.**

_El capítulo dos termina aquí ¿qué les pareció?... no sé porque pero siento que estoy haciendo una telenovela… espero no caer en eso… bueno, el capítulo 3 ya lo he comenzado, en cuanto esté terminado lo subiré para que vean lo que tengo planeado hacerles a estos chicos._

_En opinión personal… no sé en que momento se metió Lyon a la historia… se suponía que yo iba a hacer el final de este fic y ahora… las cosas me dieron un giro inesperado… bueno, admito que quiero poner algo de Lucy y Natsu… espero y salga bien._

_Bueno, sin más que decir por el momento me retiro, creo que quedó un poco largo este capítulo, no sé, a ver que opinan ustedes puesto que son lo que tienen la última palabra =)_

_Si se animan, dejen un review, díganme los puntos buenos (tal vez pocos) y los puntos malos (tal vez muchos, no sé, je), se los agradeceré enormemente _

_Ahora sí, nos vemos luego, saludos y que estén bien! _

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saludos, otra vez!_

_Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, con el capítulo 3 de esta historia, espero y les agrade… comentarios, al final de esta parte =) _

**.**

**CHOCOLATES Y FLORES III**

**.**

Un nuevo día había llegado; cuando Gray abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido sentado a la mesa donde come. Tal fue la impresión de ver a Natsu y a Juvia juntos que no logró conciliar el sueño durante buena parte de la noche y durmió donde el sueño lo agarró.

Mientras tanto, y a lo lejos de la casa del mago de hielo, en casa de la maga celestial…

Ella había despertado un tanto renovada; sus ojos estaban aún un poco hinchados pero se sentía más ligera; el llanto le había servido para relajarse y la sonrisa usual volvía a su cara.

De improvisto, y mientras ella comía algo de desayuno, una de sus llaves se activó. Loki hizo acto de presencia y se sentó en una silla haciéndole compañía a la chica mientras ella comía.

Al ver esto, en lugar de sorprenderse, Lucy bajó su mirada; conocía bien el poder y fuerza de voluntad que poseía el chico de leo y como no era la primera vez que él se mostraba por cuenta propia, a pesar de que ella era su "ama", ya no le extrañaban esos actos del chico; los tomaba con naturalidad. Pero en este momento, la rubia no quería ser vista en un estado desanimado por lo que se armó de valor y sonrió.

- Loki… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas de repente? – fingió reclamarle pero él no le contestó - ¿Loki? – ella dudó.

- ¿Y cuántas veces tendré que decirte que puedes confiar en nosotros? – fue la pregunta del espíritu a modo de respuesta.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes; saben que lo hago siempre –

- Si… como tus espíritus sabemos que confías y crees en nuestro poder… Pero como amigos, me atrevo a decir que no confías en nosotros… ni en alguien más del gremio -

La chica sonrió nerviosa mientras que el chico la veía fijamente; ella seguía fingiendo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Sé que tengo muy buenos amigos en todos ustedes –

- Me da gusto que lo sepas; pero de ser así ¿por qué no hablaste con Gray anoche? ¿O con alguno de nosotros? –

- Bueno… - titubeó la chica – todos tienen cosas que hacer, no puedo quitarles su valioso tiempo –

Hubo silencio… un incómodo silencio para la rubia; Loki tomaba un poco de café, con una serenidad que Lucy no soportaba.

- Loki ¿no tienes algo más que hacer? –

- No. Los chicos me han dicho que me ayudaran y que puedo estar aquí el tiempo que yo quiera –

Golpe bajo para la chica, que buscaba más excusas pero ya no las había.

- Total, ya sabemos que no habrá encuentros hasta dentro de una semana y… estar una semana en este mundo no es nada para mí -

- Pero yo… - quiso defenderse la maga pero fue interrumpida

- Para ti tampoco será gran cosa. Eres fuerte, puedes estar tranquila – decía confiando y retante el chico, una mirada desafiante estaba en sus ojos.

Y viendo que no tenía escapatoria, Lucy suspiró derrotada.

- Loki ¿por qué haces esto? Sólo lo complicas más –

- Tú eres quien lo complica. Yo lo único que no entiendo es por qué él –

- ¿Por qué él? – Repitió la chica – Acaso… ¿acaso lo sabes? –

- Por supuesto que lo sé, es muy probable que sólo yo me haya dando cuenta, te conozco bastante bien, Lucy –

- Pero yo… yo no he dicho nada ni he cambiado mi forma de ser, no enciento cómo… - no completó su frase

- Lucy, no te compliques las cosas. Bien puede que tú creas que nada ha cambiado pero no siempre es así. Cuando algo nos afecta, de la forma que sea, siempre habrá un cambio, por pequeño que sea, pero lo habrá y también habrá quien lo note -

La rubia estaba cabizbaja, el buen humor con el que se había despertado se había esfumado y ahora se sentía regañada.

- Lucy no te pongas así. No te reclamo nada; eres libre de decidir, sólo queremos ayudarte. Incluso Acuario está preocupada – dijo al final, esperando obtener una reacción por parte la chica… y lo consiguió.

- ¿Acuario? ¿En serio? – ella no lo creía.

- Si, dice que no eres la misma de siempre y eso no le agrada – sonrió el líder del zodiaco.

Momento después, y ya más calmada la chica, el chico volvió a tocar el tema.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a por qué te fijaste en él? - una sonrisa cómplice adornaba su rostro, mientras que Lucy se ruborizaba.

- L-loki –

- Vamos, si ya sé quien es, es lo menos que me puedes decir ¿no crees? –

- ¿Te diviertes con esto, verdad? Intentó reclamar ella, pero el chico sólo sonrió victorioso, y tras un suspiró ella habló.

- No sé porqué me gusta… sólo te puedo asegurar que a su lado me siento bien… es atolondrado, cierto, pero siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, puede ser un bromista, a ratos molesto pero no tiene maldad, no es bueno con las palabras pero puede entenderme; es alguien con el que siempre puedo contar y… –

Mientras decía esto, el semblante de Lucy mostraba una expresión cariñosa; si bien le había costado expresarse al principio, ahora no paraba de hablar y de decir lo que pensaba y sentía. Loki la observaba asombrado; hacia rato que ya no la escuchaba sólo estaba mudo ante las palabras que oía decir a la chica.

- … tal vez por eso me gusta – con esto finalizó ella su larga explicación.

- No sólo te gusta –respondió el pelirrojo – todo indica que vas más allá de ese sentimiento, casi podría asegurar que le amas –

- ¿Amarle? ¡No puede ser cierto! – Ella se puso completamente roja - ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? –

- ¿Preguntas "de dónde"? Señas de que no escuchaste lo que tú misma decías hace unos momentos –

Lucy calló unos instantes y meditó lo que había dicho minutos atrás, segundos después se puso completamente roja y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa total. Al verla así, Loki no evitó reírse, ella le reclamaba pero el chico no cesaba su risa, de hecho, ella misma empezó a reírse, relajada y con evidente felicidad. Ahora se sentía completamente bien.

Tal era el ambiente que ellos tenían que no se dieron cuenta de que habían sido observados desde una de las ventanas de la casa de la rubia.

Sólo se dieron cuenta cuando escucharon un ruido, algo había sido tirado.

Ambos salieron de la casa para ver la causa de dicho ruido pero no vieron nada. Loki caminó unos metros pero no sintió presencia alguna; al regresar junto a la chica vio que ella traía algo en su mano.

- ¿Qué es eso, Lucy? –

- Una flor de áster. Estaba colgada en la manija de la puerta – apuntó ella.

- ¿En la manija? – el león se acercó a la entrada de la casa y vio entonces que cerca había un banco caído; el cual estaba cerca de la ventana; el espíritu ató cabos diciendo que, quien haya dejado la flor estaba espiando por la ventana parado en ese banco y cuando se fue hizo el ruido que momentos antes había escuchado.

Tras haber dicho y escuchado esa teoría, ambos entraron a la casa, sin saber de dónde provenía esa flor de color rosa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la chica colocó la flor en un florero improvisado; una sonrisa estaba colocada en su cara, una sonrisa esperanzadora. Mientras que Loki intentaba adivinar quien había dejado esa flor; una flor sencilla, lejos de ser elegante como las rosas, pero que mostraba vida y alegría con sólo verla.

- No podría se de su parte… no creo que sea tan atento – murmuraba para sí el chico.

Mientras Lucy y Loki intentaban descifrar ese misterio... a calles de distancia caminaba Natsu acompañado de Happy.

- Natsu, habías dicho que le dirías a Lucy ¿por qué vamos en dirección contraria? – preguntaba el felino.

- Cambié de idea – fue lo único que dijo el dragon slayer.

- ¿Cambiaste de idea? – al felino azul le extrañaba el comportamiento del chico – no te entiendo. Por cierto, ¿esta bien que vayamos a esa misión? –

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Happy? – detuvieron su andar.

- Sé que tenemos días de descanso pero, creo que más bien deberíamos fortalecernos –

- No te preocupes por eso, la misión no es complicada, a lo mucho nos tomará tres días. Regresaremos a tiempo ¿o no quieres ir? – preguntó dudando el peli rosa.

- No es eso. Claro que voy contigo – afirmó el gato.

- Muy bien, entonces sólo necesitamos agua –

- ¿Agua? – cuestionó Happy.

- Si, ya lo decía el anuncio. Para esta misión necesitamos agua –

- ¿El hielo no sirve? – preguntó el felino.

- ¿Hielo? ¿Para llevar a Gray? No necesitamos al exhibicionista – refunfuñó el chico – espera… Gray no es necesario, pero le podemos decir a Juvia – el chico retomó su buen animo.

- ¿A Juvia? ¿Seguro? – cuestionó el compañero.

- Si, ella también maneja el agua, y es más precisa que Acuario, ya vez el carácter que se carga ese espíritu –

- Pues si pero… si no va Gray, no creo que Juvia quiera ir – dijo Happy con claridad.

- Yo me encargo de eso, Happy, vamos a buscarla –

- De acuerdo – no muy convencido, el azulino gato siguió a su fiel amigo.

Corrieron rumbo a su nuevo objetivo pero a metros de llegar a él, vieron a Gray en el camino.

- Natsu ¿a dónde van tan aprisa? – preguntó el mago de hielo con curiosidad.

- Oh, Gray… Vamos a buscar a Juvia – respondió sin dudar el mago de fuego.

- ¿A buscar a Juvia? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienes **tú** que hablar con ella? – preguntó el chico con molestia y recalcando la palabra "tú".

Y si bien Natsu no se percató de las secas palabras que Gray le decía, si notó que la mirada del chico cambiaba, su ceño estaba fruncido y su molestia era evidente. Al principio Natsu no entendía el porqué de dicha reacción pero cuando repitió la conversación en su mente, entendió un poco, a su parecer.

- Voy a una misión y necesito la ayuda de ella – dijo sin más.

- ¿A una misión? ¿Va a ir Lucy? – quiso saber el peli negro.

- No. Si Juvia acepta, sólo iremos ella, Happy y yo –

Y tras decir esas palabras, Natsu sintió la pesada y evidente furiosa mirada que Gray le daba.

- ¿Sólo… ustedes… tres? – apenas y pudo hablas el mago de hielo

- Sí – sonrió el chico – ella será de gran ayuda –

- ¿Y si yo quiero ir? – sugirió casi con tono autoritario pero eso no asustó al mago de fuego.

- No. El hielo no nos servirá, se necesita agua –

- Lucy tiene a Acuario, ella te puede acompañar – fue la última carta que podía jugar el mago de hielo pero….

- … - Natsu calló unos momentos – Lucy está ocupada – fue lo único que dijo en un tono muy bajo tras evadir la mirada de Gray quien no entendió el porqué de esa reacción.

- Nos vamos, no quiero demorar más tiempo. Nos vemos en un par de días – dijo mientras se marchaban Natsu y Happy.

Gray quedó en pie y asimiló lo último que había dicho el peli rosa.

- ¿Par de días? ¿Días? ¿Iban a estar ellos solos un par de días? –

Grande fue el shock recibido. Tras recobrar un poco la cordura, emprendió marcha para seguir Natsu; quería creer que el mago de fuego no convencería a Juvia pero, en el remoto caso de que la convenciera, él se encargaría de que no estuviesen solos.

Apresurando el paso, Natsu llegó al gremio, sin saludar, entró a toda prisa recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

- Natsu – le saludó una chica.

- Lisanna, hola ¿no has visto a Juvia? –

- ¿Juvia? No, el día de hoy no ha venido, supongo que está en su casa –

- Ella vive en Fairy Hills ¿verdad? –

- Si pero… no creo que puedas entrar tan fácilmente –

- Algo se me ocurrirá, vamos Happy –

Antes de que salieran, la chica les llamó.

- ¿Quieren que les acompañe? – sugirió

- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió el chico.

- Si, después de todo, voy a casa y también vivo en Fairy Hills –

Agradecidos por la ayuda, los tres emprendieron su marcha, conversando de cosas triviales hasta que…

- Entonces sí vas a ir a esa misión… -

- Si… tengo demasiado tiempo libre… me estoy aburriendo –

- Pero si sólo ha pasado un día – quiso reír la chica.

- Lo sé, y si así van a estar los demás, me voy a volver loco, demasiada tranquilidad para mí –

- Cierto. Desde siempre has sido incapaz de quedarte quieto… creo que la única vez que te vi tranquilo fue cuando recién llegaste al gremio –

- Si bueno… aún no los conocía – respondió algo apenado el chico, acción que hizo sonreír a Lisanna.

- Y de eso han pasado años – dijo la chica con la idea de finalizar la plática pero le sorprendió que Natsu continuara con el tema.

- Si, y justo ahora pareciera que el tiempo no ha pasado –

- ¿Eh? – ella no entendió el porqué del comentario.

Detuvieron un momento su andar, ya se veía cerca el lugar a donde debían llegar.

- Mira ¿recuerdas este lugar? – preguntó el peli rosa.

La chica observó a su alrededor, era campo abierto pero había muchos árboles y algunas imágenes del pasado se le vinieron a la memoria.

- Si, me acuerdo. Solíamos subirnos a esos árboles –

- Así es, queríamos volar como Happy – dijo Natsu con media sonrisa – creíamos que podríamos hacerlo –

- Éramos fáciles de engañar – dijo ella apenada – recuerdo que fue Laxus quien nos metió la idea –

- ¿Laxus? – El chico hizo memoria – es cierto; él dijo que sólo el ser humano perfecto volaba –

- Si, y empezamos a decirle que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, que se lo demostraríamos – continuaba Lisanna con el recuerdo.

- Y así fue como vinimos a parar aquí, junto a todos estos árboles. Tras varios intentos logramos subirnos a ellos y después de perder el miedo… - el chico cesó la plática pronto, la chica tampoco dijo nada… pero Happy concluyó el recuerdo.

- Los dos brincaron de la rama del árbol y se fueron directo al suelo – rió el felino.

Ambos jóvenes estaban cabizbajos, entre deprimidos y avergonzados por ese recuerdo, mientras que Happy sonreía y hablaba.

- Pero no pasó a mayores porque Mirajeane y Elfman vinieron al rescate -

- Cierto, llegaron corriendo a vernos y estaban preocupados, mientras que nosotros todos maltrechos –

- Y tú no parabas de llorar, Lisanna –

- ¿Llorar? No es cierto, eras tú quien lloraba, Natsu – reclamó la chica un poco roja de la cara.

- Los dos lloraban… pero al mismo tiempo se reían – finalizó Happy.

- Cierto, creo que ese día nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos volar como Happy, jajaja – concluyó el chico.

- Si… además de que no eres bueno con el movimiento, Natsu –

Lisanna sonrió triunfante; Natsu hizo una mueca de disgusto y Happy seguía volando.

- Me adelantaré y veré si Juvia está en su casa – decía el azul amigo mientras tomaba distancia.

Los dos restantes retomaron su caminar con el ambiente a su alrededor más animado.

- Natsu… - empezó a hablar la chica pero fue interrumpida.

- Esos tiempos fueron buenos… me divertí mucho – decía sonriente el mago de fuego.

- Si pero, cuando uno crece ya no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas –

- Si, lo sé. Dejas de hacer algunas cosas, pero aprendes otras – afirmó el dragon slayer.

Natsu detuvo su caminar porque vio que Lisanna se había detenido pasos atrás.

- ¿Lisanna? – le llamó y se quedó de pie junto a ella

- Natsu ¿te agrada estar conmigo? – preguntó de pronto la chica.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que me agrada estar contigo – respondió tranquilo

- ¿Y con Lucy? – repentinamente preguntó ella, el chico no entendió el cambio del tema pero aún así respondió.

- Sí, me gusta estar con ella, pero no entiendo por qué preguntas eso, Lisanna –

- Natsu… ¿qué sientes por mí? – preguntó tras una larga pausa.

- ¿Qué siento por ti? – Repitió el chico – No te entiendo –

- Bueno ¿sientes algo por mí? – cambió ella la pregunta – si es así ¿qué sientes por mí? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué siento por ti? Siento – cerró sus ojos el chico – una fuerte estima, eres una amiga muy valiosa. Mientras creí habías muerto te eché mucho de menos y tenía un hueco que nunca podría ser llenado. No podía nombrarte porque dolía –

¿Y ahora? – quiso saber ella.

- Ahora… me siento aliviado porque sé que estás aquí; ahora veo ese pasado como si hubiese sido un mal sueño. Es como si hubieses regresado de un largo viaje –

- Ya veo… ¿sólo eso? –

- ¿Cómo que "sólo eso"? – contestó Natsu sintiéndose algo ofendido y haciéndolo notar, por lo que Lisanna se apresuró a corregir su frase.

- No, no me malentiendas, lo siento… lo que quise decir es que no tienes ningún otro sentimiento por mí más allá de que me dijiste ¿verdad? –

- Ya veo, si lo pones de esa forma, puedo decir que te tengo mucho cariño –

- Cariño… eso me parece bien, me convence – sonrió la chica – una cosa más ¿qué sientes por Lucy? –

- ¿P-Por Lucy? – El chico se puso nervioso - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Por nada, simple curiosidad –

- Bueno, yo… - Natsu dudaba qué responder, de antemano sabía que no podía mentirle a su amiga, ella lo conocía muy bien…. Además de que a él nunca le ha gustado mentir, eso sin contar el hecho de que no sabe hacerlo.

- A decir verdad, no lo sé – dijo al fin, un poco apenado y desviando su mirada.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – La chica se sorprendió – sabes lo que sientes por mí ¿pero no por ella? No lo creo posible, Natsu – reprochó un poco ella.

- Lo sé, más de alguna vez yo mismo lo he pensado – hablaba seriamente el chico.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber qué piensas? Tal vez te ayude a encontrar la respuesta – habló ella con sinceridad; tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba al chico y quería ayudarlo a entender sus sentimientos pues ese no era el fuerte de él.

- Pues… Lucy me cae bien – fue una respuesta simple, acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa desenado escucharse convincente… pero no lo logró.

- Ah… pero Juvia, Wendy, Cana y las demás chicas te caen bien ¿no? Entonces, quieres decir que ella es como las demás – puso a prueba al chico.

- No. No es así – dijo rotundamente y sin dudar; al verlo reaccionar de esa forma, Lisanna sonrió melancólica.

- Entonces, hay algo más, no sólo te cae bien – dijo tras un rato de silencio.

- ¿Algo más? – se preguntó él mismo.

- Dime, Natsu ¿qué piensas de Lucy? ¿Cómo es ella para ti? –

- Lucy es… -

El chico elevó su vista al azulado y limpio cielo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, o haciendo lo posible por entender la pregunta que Lisanna le había hecho; segundos después sonrió seguro de sí.

- Lucy es Lucy – respondió.

- ¿Cómo? – Lisanna no entendió.

- Sí. Para mí, como Lucy no hay dos. Ella es única –

Sin palabras, así fue como la joven maga se había quedado; bien sabía ella que Natsu no es de aquellos que se complican con las palabras, es directo per, a veces, tanta franqueza duele… y eso fue lo que le pasó a esta joven mujer.

Estaba contenta porque Natsu le tenía en alta estima; sabía que él siempre iba a ayudarle cuando ella le necesitara y sin pedir nada a cambio porque eran amigos, casi familia.

Pero el saber que él había conocido a alguien nuevo que le importara tanto le dolía. Ella sabía que la rubia no intentaba ocupar su lugar; también, sabía que Natsu nunca compararía a una con la otra; él confirmaba que esas dos chicas con muy distintas y por eso, Lisanna no podía culpar a nadie.

No podía culpar a Natsu por avanzar, ni a Lucy por llegar, ni ella misma podía culparse por irse a un mundo alterno; pues fueron sucesos que nadie pidió vivir; las circunstancias y consecuencias de la vida misma; de los caminos que ellos mismos habían elegido… al menos en su mayoría de las veces.

Natsu notó que Lisanna estaba demasiado callada, eso le extrañó un poco puesto que fue ella quien traía la plática con temas extraños pero, era quería saber y lo menos que podía hacer él era responder con sinceridad.

- ¿Lisanna? – le llamó el chico con preocupación.

- Ah, estoy bien, disculpa – sonrió con algo de tristeza – es sólo que tus palabras me sorprendieron – y no mentía – ah, mira, viene Happy – señaló al felino azulado que volvía de su corto viaje.

- ¡Natsu, Lisanna! ¡Si está Juvia! – informó a gritos.

- Vamos allá, Natsu, ya es medio día y si quieres regresar pronto de la misión hay que darnos prisa –

Ella avanzó unos pasos, el peli rosa le siguió pero iba escasos pasos detrás de ella, pues la chica no permitía que le diera alcance.

- Lisanna… - quiso llamarle el chico pero la nombrada le interrumpió.

- Oh, cierto… creo que será mejor que definas lo que sientes por Lucy, Natsu –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó sin detener su caminar ninguno de los dos.

- Porque… si no lo haces y lo dejas pasar, ese sentimiento puede cambiar… a alguien puede intervenir entre ustedes –

- ¿Intervenir? – se preguntó el chico, tuvo un momento de duda, como si hubiese recordado algo visto recientemente, su semblante lo delató; Lisanna lo vió pero también se percató del cambio que tuvo esa expresión, casi de inmediato, por una sonrisa confiada.

- No pasará eso – dijo seguro de sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella con evidente curiosidad.

- No te voy a negar que pueden venir otras personas y nuevos encuentros pero… Lucy sabe que siempre estaré con ella –

- Pero eso lo sabemos todos tus amigos, Natsu. Es lógico que ella lo sepa –

- No de esa forma. Lucy… Las lágrimas de Lucy son algo que sólo yo puedo comprender y detener; ella podrá llorar ante otras personas, pero por mucho que le insistan ella no dirá el motivo de su llanto a cualquier persona –

- ¿Y a ti si te lo dirá? – quiso saber Lisanna.

- Tal vez no con palabras; pero ella sabe que yo siempre estaré a su lado. Y que juntos podemos superar lo que sea para que ella no llore. Lucy es muy linda cuando sonríe. Quiero que sonría siempre –

Esto último, Natsu, lo dijo sin darse cuenta; su rostro tenía una expresión pocas veces vista; era una mirada cálida; no había sonrojos ni frases vergonzosas. Era simplemente el sentimiento del chico por la rubia el que había salido de sus labios; lo que en verdad pensaba sobre ella.

Tras escuchar eso, Lisanna desistió de sus preguntas; ya había obtenido la respuesta que veía venir, tal vez no como creía que la escucharía pero el significado era el mismo.

Alcanzaron a Happy en el más completo silencio. Lisanna pasos adelante viendo al frente, apenas y sonreía, mientras que Natsu iba pasos atrás con mirada pensativa. Cuando Happy llegó a ellos no evitó notar el extraño ambiente que había entre ellos.

- Chicos ¿pasó algo? –

- Nada, Happy, no te preocupes – Habló la chica – sólo conversábamos. Y dime ¿Juvia volvió a entrar a su casa? –

- No, ella dijo que nos esperaría en la entrada –

- Vamos, Natsu, Juvia nos espera – animó la mujer.

- Si… - apenas y respondió el chico. La reciente plática con su amiga de toda la vida lo había dejado pensativo.

Escasos metros fueron los que corrieron para llegar a donde Juvia los esperaba, quien al verlos llegar los recibió gustosa.

- Natsu-san, Lisanna-san, bienvenidos – sonrió la maga del agua.

- Juvia, hola. No sé si Happy te habrá dicho que Natsu te buscaba –

- Si, me dijo algo sobre ir a una misión –

- Si… pero bueno, creo que es Natsu quien debe explicarte, yo debo ir a casa a hacer algunas cosas – empezaba a despedirse de su amiga.

- Ah, Lisanna, espera ¿no te quieres quedar? – le llamó el peli rosa.

- Me gustaría Natsu pero, tengo detalles que atender antes de que venga mi hermana – sonrió – mejor platicamos cuando regreses de la misión ¿te parece? – se despidió con la mano de sus amigos; caminó a toda prisa para retirarse del lugar, entró al edificio en dirección a su casa.

Una ves dentro de ella y, sabiendo que no había nadie más en la vivienda, se recargó en la puerta de entrada, suspiró profundamente, sonrió complacida pero aún así sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

- Ánimo, Lisanna, debes avanzar tú también – se dijo a sí misma.

**.**

_Y aquí es donde termina el 3er., capítulo de esta historia….Espero y les haya agradado pues creo que me quedó un tanto serio._

_Como pueden ver, Lisanna ha dejado el camino libre entre Natsu y Lucy; no quiere ser víctima, sólo quería confirmar si podía continuar la relación que habían tenido Natsu y ella antes de cambiar de mundo pero se ha dado cuenta de que Natsu siempre la vió como su amiga, aún cuando de pequeños pareciera otra la relación entre ellos._

_Bueno, no sé si me expliqué bien, y como no quiero enredarles con más palabras mías mejor aquí le paro._

_Eso sí, no sin antes decir… Muchas gracias! A Izumi xdd, Lee Ab koi, LevyMcgarden12, rita uchiha namikaze y Sore-chan, por sus mensajes; así como a toda aquella persona que haya leído lo que va del fic hasta el momento, es gracias a ustedes que sigo a pie de lucha =) _

_Sin más que decir, me paso a retirar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _

_Saludos a todos y que estén bien!_

_**.**_


End file.
